


Heiress to Pet

by BlankSoraShiro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Mind Break, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Scratching, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSoraShiro/pseuds/BlankSoraShiro
Summary: Blake is in heat and Weiss interrupts her alone time and pays the price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my new story. It's only going to be two chapters, maybe possible three, we'll see. But anyways I hope you enjoy and thanks to Bokutosamurai for proofreading.

Blake sighed in relief as she sat down on her bed. She was in heat and finally had time  to relieve herself.

Blake stripped off all of her clothes, tossing them aside without care. She then laid on her bed completely naked, her nipples erect, her pussy wet, and her cock hard and throbbing. She wrapped one hand around her member and started to stroke it slowly, while she used her other hand to fondle her left breast. She let out a quiet moan, leaning her head back in pleasure as she pleased herself.

Right as Blake was getting into it, she heard a knock on the door. She growled in annoyance and quickly got dressed, making sure to hide her cock the best she could, and the knocking continued, getting louder and more frequent. 

“This better be a fucking emergency,” Blake growled to herself then opened the door. “WHAT!?”

Standing in front of the door was Weiss, who had a deep scowl on her face. “Out of my way,” She shoved past Blake and slammed the door behind her, ignoring the death glare from her teammate.

Weiss had just gotten done with a call from her father where he called her a disappointment, a failure, and several other names that angered the heiress. So she wasn’t in the mood to deal with the grouchy faunus, as she threw her cracked scroll onto her desk.   
  


“What’s your problem?” Blake angrily asked as Weiss sat down on her bed.   
  


“None of your damn business,” Weiss shot back.   
  


“Well, get out I was busy doing something and don’t want you around,” Blake said.   
  


“Busy doing what? Sniffing catnip?” Weiss replied.   
  


“What did you just say, bitch?” Blake growled, her eyes turning to slits.   
  


“You heard me.”   
  


Blake walked up to Weiss and slapped her across the face, leaving a red outline of her hand across her cheek. The heiress was shocked by the sudden slap. She looked up at Blake, but before she could say anything Blake’s lips crashed into hers. The ebony haired girl tackled her onto the bed, never breaking the kiss, and pinned her arms beside her head. Weiss’s eyes widened as she was pinned and kissed not expecting this at all, though she did somewhat deserve the slap.

Blake hadn’t planned to slap the heiress then kiss, but after she had hit Weiss her heat influenced mind had come up with a way to shut Weiss up. She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into her teammate's mouth.   
  


Weiss’s eyes widened even more, surprised by the rough texture of the cat faunus’s tongue as it brushed up against hers. She felt Blake’s tongue start to explore her mouth and play with her own. She was so preoccupied with the kiss that she didn’t notice her hands were raised above her head and tied together with a black bow. After Blake had tied up Weiss’s hands, she broke the kiss off and sat up, straddling her hips.

“Bl-blake, what are you doing?” asked Weiss, who was blushing deeply and breathing more heavily.

Blake mischievously smiled back, her eyes back to normal. “Just having a bit of fun and a little payback.”

 

She ripped off the heiress’s jacket and dress, leaving the girl in just her white panties with a lace trim. Weiss shrieked in shock and embarrassment and tried to cover herself, but Blake pinned her hands down before she could.

“No bra? Are your breasts not big enough for one?” Blake teased.

Weiss’s face grew even redder, though it was due to anger more then embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Blake’s lips smashing against hers again.   
  


Blake used her free hand to grab Weiss’s breast and used two fingers to tease the nipple, making the prim and proper girl moan into the kiss before she could stop it. The faunus broke away and started kissing along her jawline to her neck. She kissed down her neck, stopping at the middle where she bit down.

“Ah!” Weiss gasped as she felt Blake’s sharp teeth dig into her flesh, and arched her back a little.   
  


Blake sucked on the pale girl’s neck leaving a hickey before giving the bite mark a lick. Weiss managed to suppress the moan that threatened to escape her lips, and Blake continued to kiss down her neck. When she reached the girl’s collarbone, she bit her again and heard a soft whimper from above.

“Like that?” teased Blake with a smug smile.   
  


“N-no.”

  
“Really?” Blake raised an eyebrow as she could smell her teammate’s arousal. “Then what’s this?” She reached down and touched her panties, feeling a slight dampness.

Weiss gasped as she felt her touch, blushing deeply. “I can’t help it. It’s my bodies natural reaction.”   
  


Blake pressed her lips against the bite mark on her collarbone and hummed against it, sending a tingle of pleasure through the ivory haired girl. She then kissed along her collarbone to her shoulder where she bit her again, making another soft moan escape the heiress’s lips. She sucked on the patch of skin in her mouth, taking great pleasure in marking Weiss as hers. Blake then kissed down to her nipples and started to rub her teammate's damp spot slowly.   
  


Weiss let out a low moan as she felt Blake rubbing her pussy, and her breath hitched as she felt her bite down on her sensitive nipple, sending a mix of both pain and pleasure through her.   
  


“Small, but sensitive huh?” Blake teased and nibbled on her nipple gently.   
  


“Sh-shut u-up,” Weiss replied, suppressing her moans.   
  


The faunus just smiled as she could feel the heiress getting wetter by the second. She ripped her panties off, earning a surprised yelp, and started to rub her folds directly, while thumbing her clit.

“Blaaake,” Weiss moaned arching her back.

After a couple of minutes, Blake was satisfied with how wet Weiss was and got up. She then quickly stripped off her clothes, revealing her naked body. The faunus saw her teammate’s eyes trail down her body. When her eyes reached her waist, she saw them widen, and she smirked.   
  


“Like what you see?” Blake asked. Her cock was fully erect at a massive 12 inches long and 2 inches in diameter.   
  


Weiss blushed deeply and looked away from Blake. Thoughts of the cat faunus ramming her large member into her as she was bound and helpless while she was covered in bite marks and scratches flooded her mind. Weiss surprised herself by how the thoughts turned her on more than she was willing to admit.   
  


“What-what are you going to do?” Weiss asked though the answer was obvious.

Blake smiled widely. “You already know. Now spread them.”

Weiss whimpered and slowly spread her legs, revealing her soaked pussy.

“You’re wetter than I remember.” Blake smiled and got between the heiress’s legs.

Blake lined up her cock and slowly pushed into her tight pussy. Weiss bit her lip as she felt Blake’s girldick stretch her walls, grabbing the sheets tightly in her fists. The cat faunus purred in delight as her cock was enveloped by the heiress’s warm walls, and she pushed her rod in until she hit her hymen. She leaned down and bit the heiress’s unbitten nipple while giving a small thrust, breaking her barrier.   
  


Weiss let out a strange mix of a yelp and a moan, as Blake’s bite distracted her from the sensation of her virginity being taken.

Blake sucked and licked on her nipple as she pushed in deeper, getting about half her length inside the heiress. She stopped and let Weiss adjust to her before she started moving, though she kept sucking on her nipple and teased the other with her fingers. After Blake had given her teammate a minute, she bit down on her nipple hard and started to thrust into the heiress at a steady tempo.   
  


Weiss let out a small moan and lowered her hands to push her off, but was stopped by a stern glare and a growl. She put her hands back above her head and felt a ping of excitement rush through her body. The growl made her feel excited in a way she couldn’t explain.

“Is this all you got? I thought you were going to fuck me not rub up against like a bitch in heat,” Weiss said, knowing it would anger the faunus.

Blake stopped dead in her tracks, shocked by the heiress’s words and snapping out of her heat filled daze, and growled while glaring at her. “What did you just say?”

Weiss felt another, bigger, ping of excitement rush through her body. “You heard me, or are those cat ears just for show?”   
  


She slightly winced when she felt Blake’s nails dig into her thigh and breast, but her pussy clamped down around her member.

Blake felt the new tightness and smiled like the cat that ate the canary. “ _ So that’s your game. Didn’t think you were into that, but I’ll play along. Just make sure you’re not writing a check your body can’t cash, kitten _ ” she thought to herself, “Alright, then Weiss, if you want to act like a bitch then I’ll treat you like one.” she said. She pulled out of the heiress and yanked her off the bed. She turned her around, bending her over on the mattress. She then untied her hands, only to retie them together behind her back.

Weiss was surprised by how fast Blake had repositioned her, barely being able to realize what was happening. She then felt her teammate on top of her, pressing her soft mounds into her back and felt the tip of Blake’s nail press against her skin just below her breasts.   
  


Blake slowly scratched her nail down Weiss’s stomach, while she whispered into her ear with authority. “I’m in control here, Weiss. Which means I’m going to fuck you however I please. After all, that is what you want right, kitten?” She flicked Weiss’s clit after she finished talking.

“Yes,” she moaned.

Blake rubbed her cock against her soaked folds. “I bet you want me to pound your little Schnee pussy while I bite, scratch, and breed you like the bitch you are.”

“Yes!” Weiss cried out getting wetter and hornier as Blake spoke. “That’s exactly what I want. Fuck this little Schnee bitch!” She pushed her ass into Blake’s hips.

Blake let out a feral growl, her heat coming back to her stronger than ever. She raked one set of nails down Weiss’s back, making the heiress moan and arch her back. She then pressed her cock, now covered in Weiss’s juices, against her asshole. She felt the smaller girl tense up underneath her.

Weiss’s eyes widened in shock, “Blake, wait, please. I haven’t had anything in there before.”

“Then let’s change that,” Blake purred into her ear.

She bit down hard on her shoulder to distract her teammate as she slowly pushed into the tight hole. She moaned in pleasure and gritted her teeth as she struggled to push inside. “Quit clenching, or it’s going to hurt even more,” She said, licking the bite mark she just left.   
  


The heiress forced herself to relax her ass, moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt the faunus’s cock stretch her asshole.

“Good kitten,” Blake purred and nipped at her neck.

She continued to push into the ivory haired girl until she had four inches of her member buried inside her tight ass. She slowly pulled out to the tip then slowly pushed back in; she repeated the process over and over again going in a little deeper every fifth or sixth thrust. Before long Blake had eight inches inside Weiss, who was moaning in pleasure with every thrust of her hips.

“Fuck! Harder! Fuck my ass harder!” Weiss moaned.

Blake smiled and suddenly gave a hard thrust, pushing two extra inches inside. Weiss let out a loud gasp followed by a moan and started to move her hips in time with her teammate. The former White Fang member purred in satisfaction as she felt the heiress begin to move her hips. She rewarded the heiress by scratching her nails across her smooth stomach and biting her shoulder blade.   
  


Weiss suddenly let out a very loud moan as her ass clamped down on Blake’s cock and her pussy became soaked with her juices running down her thighs in rivers as she came.

“Did you just come from getting scratched, bitten, and fucked in the ass?” Blake asked, “My my, you’re dirtier than I thought, princess.” She didn’t give the ice queen anytime to recover from her orgasm as she kept pounding away on her ass, going harder and deeper.

Weiss whined in pleasurable agony as her senses were overwhelmed and her mind started to go blank from the pleasure, almost cumming again when she felt the faunus’s hips hit her ass. She moved her butt faster to keep up with the dominate girl while moaning loudly.   
  


As Blake rammed her member into Weiss, her eyes turned to slits as her feral side started to take over. She clawed the pale girl’s back and bit her several times, leaving her back looking like the roadmap of a large city with bite marks all along her shoulder blades.

It didn’t take long for Blake to reach her climax. She put her hands on Weiss’s hips and rammed her cock into her one last time before cumming. She filled the heiress with her hot faunus seed, making her cum again. When Weiss came a second time; she let out a loud moan, her eyes rolled up into her head some, her body convulsed, and she squirted onto Blake’s thighs.

After she finished cumming, Blake pulled out of Weiss, leaving her ass gaping and leaking cum. She flipped her onto her back, making the girl hiss as her scratched back stung from the pressure, and laid her still hard member on the pale girl’s stomach.

Weiss softly moaned as she felt the weight of her teammate’s hot dick on her belly. She looked down at it, and her eyes widened, the cock looking a lot larger than it did before. “That was inside me.” She said weakly.   
  


“Mmmh,” Blake purred, “And it’s about to be in you again.”   
  


She pulled her hips back to align up her cock with Weiss’s pussy. “I hope you’re ready,” She said and leaned down, whispering into her ear, “because I’m going to wreck you.”

“Please,” Weiss whimpered with want and need.   
  


Blake smiled widely and rammed her cock into the ice queen, who screamed in pleasure and arched her back as she felt the large prick plunge into her pussy. The faunus put her hands on the heiress’s hips, digging her nails into her soft skin, and roughly started to pump her hips. Weiss instantly moved her hips to match her teammate’s and moaned sluttily as the cock went deeper and deeper.

Blake felt the tip of her cock hit Weiss’s cervix and growled in frustration, wanting to stuff her whole cock into the tight heiress. She slammed her cock against her cervix harder, the flesh membrane bending more and more with every hit, eventually giving way.   
  


Blake purred in delightful pleasure as she penetrated her teammate’s cervix and hit the back of her womb, sheathing her entire member into her pussy, forming a bulge  on the heiress’s stomach. Weiss, on the other hand, let out a shriek of pleasure, her eyes rolling into her head, and her back arching as she came harder than ever before, spraying the faunus’s stomach with her girl cum.

Blake didn’t give Weiss a chance to recover before she started pounding away at her again, faster than before. She did say she was going to wreck the heiress after all, but she didn’t want to just wreck her, she wanted to break her and turn her into her pet. She moaned as images of the white-haired girl dressed up as a cat, meowing and begging for her cock, filled her mind. Blake leaned down and sank her teeth into Weiss’s neck, biting down hard enough it would have broken through her skin if not for her aura.   
  


Weiss couldn’t think straight as her mind was going blank from the intense pleasure of the rough dicking, only able to think about the massive cock reshaping her insides. She cried out in pleasure as Blake bit her neck, the pain that she should have received was engulfed by the pleasure of the fucking, and wrapped her legs around her hips.

Blake continued to mercilessly fuck the girl underneath her, bringing Weiss to climax two more times before finally reaching her limit. Blake pulled out of Weiss’s pussy, making the heiress whine at the sudden lack of pleasure, on the edge of cumming again. Her cock throbbed powerfully wanting to burst, but it would have to wait a few seconds.

“W-why…” was all Weiss could manage to say, while she panted heavily.   
  


“If you want my cum in your slutty pussy then you have to become my pet,” Blake said, panting hard as well.   
  


“Anything… please… cum,” Weiss almost whined.   
  


“Then meow for your mistress,” Blake ordered, and Weiss let out the cutest meow she had ever heard.

Blake shoved her cock into her new pet one last time, going all the way into her womb, and came. She flooded her pet’s womb with her hot jizz, her seed quickly overflowing around her cock and out of her pussy, making her cum too. Weiss felt her mind break as she came, letting out a loud meow, her eyes rolling all the way back into her head, as her tongue hung out her mouth, and she covered her owner’s stomach with her juices a fourth time as she did, then passed out. After Blake had finished cumming, she pulled out and walked over to her scroll, using it to take a picture of her pet’s ahegao face and saving it at her screensaver.  ****  
****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake breeds Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but life happens. Anyways hope you enjoy it.

Blake purred in delight as she watched her pet, Snowflake, lick her cock. Snowflake, or Weiss as everyone who isn’t her owner called her, was between Blake’s legs licking the underside of her dick before slowly taking the tip into her mouth, sucking on it as she swirled her tongue around the tip. She was wearing: a pair of white cat ears that matched her hair, a black collar around her neck with a paw print shaped gold tag on it with “Snowflake” embossed on tag, a pair of white cat paw cuffs that made her hands useless, and had a fluffy white cat tail anal plug in her ass.

She purred a bit louder as the former heiress pleasured her tip. She reached down and scratched the base of Snowflake’s ear making her purr around the head of her member. Blake let out a small moan as her pet’s purr sent vibrations through her cock, increasing the pleasure. The cat faunus was so glad she had turned her teammate into her pet weeks ago and wished she had done it sooner.

Weiss slowly lowered her head down farther unto her cock, softly moaning and purring as she felt it go down into her throat, her tight throat stretching around the thick meat stick. She took the cat faunus’s cock into her throat all the way to the base, burying her nose Blake’s bush. She had enough training over the past weeks that she could take her entire cock without gagging. Snowflake sucked her cock and bobbed her head slowly along the length, using her tongue to tease the underside of her member as she went.

Blake moaned a little louder and started to thrust her hips in time with her pet’s head. She loved watching Weiss’s throat bulge as she sucked her dick like a good kitten. “Mmmm, yes suck my cock, kitten. You want my milk don’t you?”

Snowflake pulled her mouth off of her cock and let out a small meow filled with lust and want. She instantly went back to servicing her mistress’s length, moving her head along her member faster and sucking it harder. Her pussy was dripping wet and twitching, wanting Blake to breed her, but she knew she had to earn that privilege.

The pet continued to pleasure her owner’s dick for another few minutes before she started to feel the member throb powerfully in her throat, signaling the cat faunus was going to cum. Weiss pulled her mouth off Blake’s cock to the tip, sucking harder and twirling her tongue around the head and teased the pee hole with her tongue.

“Mmmm, that’s a good girl.” Blake purred as she felt the climax coming closer and closer. “I hope you're thirsty.”

It was only a few seconds later that the ebony haired girl exploded in her pet’s mouth, quickly filling her mouth and throat with her thick hot milk. Weiss greedily swallowed her mistress's cum as fast as it came out, making sure not to spill a single drop of the delicious nectar. The cat faunus smiled as she watched the former heiress gulp down her cum, able to hear each gulp as swallowed.

After Blake finished cumming, Weiss pulled her mouth off of her cock. She opened her mouth and showed her the last mouthful of cum. She swirled it around in her mouth a bit with her tongue, before swallowing it and showing her empty mouth.

Blake smiled and scratched her head at the base of her ears making Snowflake purr. She then got off the bed and gestured for Weiss to get on the floor. The ivory haired girl jumped off the bed excitedly, knowing that her owner wanted to breed her. She got in front of her owner and pointed her ass high up in the air with her head on the floor, showing off her soaked pussy. Weiss shook her rear at her teasingly, and Blake spanked her ass hard making her jump slightly.

After Blake spanked her pet’s rear, she bit her on the ass next to one of the several bite marks already there, marking the former heiress as hers for the umpteenth time. Snowflake moaned softly as she was marked by her owner again; she loved being marked. Blake rubbed the tip of her cock against her dripping folds, teasingly pushing against her entrance but not entering. Weiss whined as she felt the other girl tease her. She looked back at her mistress with the best pleading look she could and let out a soft meow. She even shook her hips to try and entice her to breed her.

Blake smiled at her as she watched her shake her ass like a bitch in heat. She sheathed her whole cock into Weiss, her cocking going directly into her womb. Weiss cried out in pleasure as she felt her massive cock stretch her tight pussy. A bugle appeared on her stomach, showing just how big her owner’s cock was compared to her small body.

The cat faunus wasted no time being gentle with her pet. She started to fuck Weiss roughly, thrusting into her hard and fast, making the former heiress meow and moaned in pleasure. Blake spanked her ass hard leaving behind a red handprint on the pale girl’s ass, prompting Weiss to move her hips to match her owner’s.

“Good kitty,” Blake teased as she raked her nails down the former heiress's back leaving a trail of red streaks down her already scratched up back.

Weiss arched her back and let out a long gasp, her pussy clamping down on the massive cock inside. Her walls started to twitch and spasm signally that she was close to cumming.

Blake smiled as she felt her walls twitch, having become quite intimate with her pet’s body over the past few weeks. She thrust into her harder and faster. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing off the walls of the empty dorm. “Does my little Snowflake want to cum?”

Weiss meow loudly, her pussy tightening even more and her body tensing as she was on the edge of cumming just waiting for her mistress’s orders to allow her to.

Blake stopped the fucked her with her cock buried all the way into her pussy. She slowly leaned down, pressing her large soft breasts into Snowflake’s back, and gave her human ear a slow, gentle lick. “Cum,” She whispered in a sultry voice and nipped her earlobe.

The former heiress let out a loud cry of ecstasy as she hard came by her mistress’s order, her eyes rolling up into her head some. Her pussy clamped down on the thick piece of meat inside her as she squirted covering the floor and the faunus’s thighs in her girl cum.

Blake didn’t ease up on her pet after she came, in fact, she pounded her pussy even harder and faster. She gave her ass another slap leaving behind another handprint behind and sank her teeth into her shoulder almost drawing blood.

Weiss let out a meow of pleasure and arched her back, her stomach touching the cold floor. Her mind was starting to go blank from the overwhelming and was already almost at another orgasm. She tried to dig her nails into the floor but the cuffs she was wearing prevent her from doing so.

The ebony haired girl smiled as she could tell the ivory haired girl was already on the edge again after only a minute. “You have my permission to cum as much as you’d like Snowflake.” She smirked knowing her pet was about to cum her little bitch brains out.

Just seconds after receiving permission to feely cum did she orgasm for the second time, squirting again. Weiss’s tongue hung out of her mouth, moaning like a bitch in heat, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She quickly came again and again as Blake continued to pound into her relentlessly. Her body was convulsing from the constant state of climax. Her mind going blank from the pleasure.

Blake fucked her pet as hard and fast as she could, loving the way her pussy clamped down and massaged her cock. “Fuck, I’m going to breed you like the bitch you are and fill your belly with my kittens.” Snowflake only managed to let out a strangled meow in reply.

The cat faunus thrust into the former heiress for a couple more minutes before shoving her dick all the to the base, the tip of her member going into her womb. She let out a loud moan as she flooded her womb with her thick hot milk.

Weiss cried out in ecstasy as her mistress’s cum filled her. She could feel thick potent semen impregnate her as she felt Blake’s teeth sink into her shoulder, marking her for the thousandth time.  The ivory haired girl climaxed one last time before blacking out.

When Snowflake woke back up the next morning, she was resting in there owner’s lap. “ _What happened?_ ” She thought groggily as she looked up at Blake, who was slowly stroking her hair. “ _Oh, right my owner bred me._ ” She smiled to herself resting her head back down in her mistress’s lap and purred contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but I didn't have any setup like before. plus I only did Blake cumming twice instead of my usual three times. Also, you have ideas you might want me to do for a new story or an existing story go ahead and leave a comment. I just might do it if you're lucky.


End file.
